Die Super-Eltern
Die Super-Eltern ist die 15. Episode der 2. Staffel und die 38. von Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen. Handlung Timmys Eltern sind so beschäftigt, dass Sie sogar im Schlaf arbeiten. Beim Frühstück machen sind sie unkonzentriert und haben keine Zeit für ihren Sohn. Timmy erzählt Wanda, dass seine Eltern nicht einmal fünf Minuten mit ihm verbringen. Kurz darauf gehen seine Eltern auch schon zur Arbeit. Sie verabschieden sich bei Timmy und wünschen ihm einen angenehmen Tag in der Schule. Nach einem harten Arbeitstag kommen sie wieder nach Hause und Timmy freut sich, dass sie wieder zurück sind. Vicky hat solange auf ihn aufgepasst. Timmys Eltern bezahlen Vicky, die sich daraufhin dankend verabschiedet. Timmy will seinen Eltern erzählen, was er alles so erlebt hat, doch diese sind längst eingeschlafen. Timmy und seine Elfen bringen sie ins Bett. Timmy sagt, dass seine Eltern total überfordert seien und Wanda meint, dass sie auch nur Menschen seien. Das bringt Timmy auf eine Idee. Er holt einen Kinn Crimson-Comic und erklärt, dass ein Superheld sich nicht überanstrengt. Darum wünscht er sich, dass seine Eltern am nächsten Tag Superkräfte haben und zwar alle. Er zählt ein paar auf, den Timmy-Sinn z.B. und will, dass seine Elfen sich auch noch ein paar einfallen lassen. Als Timmys Eltern am nächsten Tag aufwachen, bemerken sie, dass sie Superkräfte, ähnlich denen von Kinn Crimson haben. Timmys Mom liest im Comic, dass sie sich eine zweite Identität zulegen müssen um Bekannte vor ihren Feinden zu schützen. Sie fragt ihren Mann, ob sie Feinde haben und dieser denkt direkt an Dinkleberg. Plötzlich meldet sich der Timmy-Sinn. Sie versuchen ihre Kräfte zu verbergen und gehen zu ihm. Ihr Sohn braucht Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben denn er muss die genaue Entfernung zur Sonne ermitteln. Blitzschnell fliegt Mr. Turner los. Derweil macht Mrs. Turner das Frühstück mit ihrem Mikrowellenblick. Timmys Vater ist auch schon wieder zurück von der Oberfläche der Sonne. Er hat gemessen, dass die Sonne genau 186 413 671 Meilen von der Küche entfernt ist. Seine Eltern machen sich nun bereit für die Arbeit, welche sie blitzschnell erledigen. Als sie wieder heim kommen, fragen sie Timmy, wie es in der Schule war, doch die hat noch nicht einmal angefangen. Da Timmys Bus erst in einer halben Stunde kommt, unterhalten sie sich darüber, wie Babys entstehen. Am Ende des Gesprächs fragt Timmy, wofür man die Batterien braucht, doch sein Vater sagt, dass er es ihm erklärt, wenn er älter ist. Als der Schulbus kommt, verabschiedet sich Timmy von seinen Eltern und steigt ein. Mrs. Turner sagt, dass sie nun Zeit für die anderen Dinge des Lebens hätten. Ihr Mann fragt sie, ob sie an dasselbe wie er denke. Er will gegen das Verbrechen kämpfen, doch sie denkt an etwas anderes. sie will allerdings nichts dagegen sagen und verwandelt sich schnell in Mighty Mom und Timmys Vater in Dyno Dad. Sie nehmen einen Haufen von Verbrechern fest, damit die Stadt für Timmy sicher ist. Vicky hat inzwischen Timmy befohlen, die Toilette zu putzen. Als er seine Eltern kommen hört, rast er blitzschnell zur Tür. Timmy will, dass sie Vicky fort schicken, doch leider werden sie schon wieder gebraucht. Timmy stellt fest, dass seine Eltern jetzt noch weniger Zeit für ihn haben, als vorher. Er wünscht sich, dass sie keine Superkräfte mehr hätten, doch ihre Kräfte sind zu stark, um weggezaubert zu werden. Wanda liest im Comic, dass seine Eltern ihre Kräfte nur dann verlieren können, wenn sie sich freiwillig von ihren Kräften trennen. Timmy wünscht, dass aus ihm Galactimus, der Planetenfresser werden würde, um seine Eltern dazu zu bringen. Nach einem langen Kampf sehen seine Eltern ein, dass sie nicht gewinnen können und trennen sich von ihren Superkräften. Timmy wünscht, dass sie wieder normal sind und lässt für sie ein Picknick herbeizaubern. Mrs. Turner sagt, dass sie ihren Ausflug mit dem wichtigsten in ihrem Leben genießen sollen, nämlich mit Timmy. Mr. Turner gibt ihr recht und sagt, dass in dieser Stadt sowieso nichts los sei. Er irrt sich, denn hinter ihnen liegt eine Stadt, die sie dringend benötigt. Charaktere / Sprecher Erster Auftritt * Hausbesitzerin Orte und Häuser * Erde ** Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika *** Dimmsdale **** Haus der Turners **** Dads Arbeitsplatz (Big Co) **** Gefängnis * Weltraum Trivia und Fehler * In dieser Folge heißt das Unternehmen, in dem Mr. Turner arbeitet "Big Co", seit "Ein Bleistift fürs Leben" arbeitet er bei "Pencil Nexus". * Erster Auftritt von Mighty Mom und Dyno Dad * Das ist die erste Episode, in der Mr. Dinkleberg spricht. * In dieser Folge sieht man Mr. Turner zum ersten Mal bei seinem Arbeitsplatz. en:Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2